The Lost Saviour
by angel-of-music1990
Summary: Lily and james had a second child a twin but she was raised in secret by muggles because of dumbledore why and what happens when she comes to hogwarts
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The angry clanging of pans as my bad-tempered mother made breakfast waked me; evidently "mom" and "dad" has had another argument no doubt revolving around me, insolent and ungrateful as I am! I guess that means no breakfast for me.

I suppose a little background is in order, so here goes, Hi my name is Emmy and I am twelve years old almost thirteen, and to tell you the truth my life pretty much sucks, when I was a baby my real parents abandoned me in a hospital my mum says it was because they couldn't stand the sight of me I was so repulsive, but I think it was because my mother was cast away from her rich family for marrying a pauper and she and my father were left with nothing but each other and little ol' me growing in my mummies belly so they had no choice but to leave me in the care of what they thought were nice, well respected doctors who couldn't have children. I suppose I would have had a nice life if it wasn't for the fact that three years later on comes Miracle Michael who decided to steal the show, I know it's not fair blaming him but because he came along I didn't matter anymore as I wasn't their biological daughter, they didn't even become fond of me over the three years I was theirs, well never mind this is my life; I cook, I clean I take the punches from an all around frustrated wife and I take my punishment from her equally frustrated husband. All in all my social life has also suffered leaving me with my one true friend Damien every body else thinks I'm weird on account of my smell and shabby clothes, Damien has been my friend for ten years when I moved to Ireland with my family we share everything with each other, we're soul mates.

It was the fourth of July when my world was turned upside down, Damien and I were in our local youth club fighting over a part in the musical the club was putting on.

"Oh come on Dami" I complained "you always get what you want in this stupid club why not give me a chance"

" Em I love the theatre why can't you just pick something else to argue with me about" he countered heatedly

I could tell he was getting worked up and I was suddenly furious at how self-centred he could be.

" Because everything else would include arguing with the rest of the club and they always take your side, if you hadn't noticed they don't like me very much."

I was trying hard not to scream the injustice ness of the situation was making it hard to breathe, but it was his next statement that pushed me over the edge.

"Well if you didn't act like such a freak then maybe they would like you a bit better"

freak FrEaK FREAK that one little word was resounding in my head over and over again and one look at my face made Damien realize his mistake, freak I'd heard it so many times, a symbol of how much I was hated, and to hear it from my best friend, my one lifeline in this whole shitty world unleashed a torrent of emotions that broke my heart threatening to explode, and then they did.

Everything started to shake and tremble the lights flickered and people started screaming and I knew it was me but I just couldn't stop, I could feel the power emanating from my entire being and I didn't know how to reel it back in. Until.

CRASH

Every window in the room smashed, the chaos in the room escalating as people dived for cover, I knew that every window within a ten-mile radius had succumbed to the explosion aswell. Then the lights calmed and the terrified teenagers resurfaced to gossip about the apparent earthquake, I looked round into the wide eyes of the frightened boy in front of me. My soul mate.

Hundreds of miles away in the quiet village of little whinging one harry potter awoke with a jolt.

An ear-splitting alarm went off in the ministry of magic.


	2. Chapter 1

The Lost Saviour

OK this is my first story and im not entirely sure what to do i think i have to do a disclaimer so here goes

Disclaimer: all characters and storylines and previous plots belong to jk rowling for me this is just a bit of fun kk

Practice chapter

Albus Dumbledore's ornate fireplace exploded with green flames accompanied by the head of the minister of magic fudge and an ear splitting shriek obviously coming from the ministry.

"Albus, I need to speak with you immediately!" exclaimed fudge

Dumbledore recovering from his initial surprise frowned at the ministers insistent tone.

"Then by all means, dear boy, come in"

A very confused minister rushed in not even stopping to straighten his robes out.

"This has never happened before…I need your advice… I mean normally they're all registered…"

"MINISTER" Dumbledore called, rubbing his face in an annoyed fashion, Dumbledore felt the need to cut the minister off as he felt one of those all too familiar headaches coming on.

"Now start from the top what's registered? And why do you need my advice?"

"well you see." Fudge started "It seems we have a twelve year old unregistered witch running around port rush in Ireland and the young girl has just experienced her first incident of accidental magic, but this has never happened before magical children are always automatically registered at birth muggle parents or not!" he stated

Dumbledore who was just marginally listening while eyeing the mounds of paperwork that needed doing before the start of next term. Immediately sprang to attention, eyes glittering madly as he began to ramble.

" my god… what…how…I thought she was dead…..oh! My poor girl…"

Then Dumbledore, emotions getting the better of him, sat down and sobbed.

A/N

OK guys this will be a full novel length story but you have to review and tell me how im writing and give me ideas because if you dont like this chapter i wont wirt more thanx


	3. Chapter 3

AN Thanks to my one review it has in fact spurred me on to keep writing, I havn't figured out how to handle the reunion yet an

AN Thanks to my one review it has in fact spurred me on to keep writing, I havn't figured out how to handle the reunion yet and I fear it wont happen for a couple of chapters yet, advice would be well received. Thanks

Disclaimer: soz I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter so hear it is anything that is seen to belong to JK Rowling does not belong to me kk.

Chapter 3

"From the levels I saw in the ministry this is one powerful wi… Albus what on earth is the matter with you?" Fudge exclaimed

Drying his eyes the unusually sombre headmaster regained his composure and answered calmly.

"Nothing minister, I suppose I'm under no small amount of stress my work load seems to be increasing as each year goes by, but rest assured I will meet the young witch as I assume she will be attending Hogwarts, no?"

At the ministers nod the headmaster rose from his grand oak table to one of his portraits, seemingly dozing.

" Phineas, please abandon your pretence and fetch Severus for me."

" Right you are headmaster" replied the instantly alert former headmaster.

" Right" announced fudge with one foot already in the fireplace, clearly in a rush to get back to the ministry " I trust you will send me the necessary documents?"

At Dumbledore's weary nod the bemused minister disappeared in a flash of green, leaving one emotionally exhausted Dumbledore and several mystified portraits.

Moments later there was a knock at his office door and in entered a slightly sweaty Snape who had been brewing a particularly difficult potion, of which he was glad to called away from.

" You called headmaster?"

" Yes, it seems we will be going on a trip to meet a young girl in Ireland!" he announced.

. " And why exactly do you require my assistance?" Queried the snarky potions professor

" I would appreciate the companionship and your opinion of the girl, I am afraid she has some history and you may recognise her, also if you do recognise her I thought you wouldn't welcome the shock on September first."

" You are being more vague than usual old man," Snape barked " I suggest you tell me what exactly is going on and don't leave anything out."

Snape settled himself in one of the comfortable armchairs that populated the headmasters' plush office and readied himself for some interesting revelations, the kind that always followed this awkward, secretive behaviour the headmaster was indulging.

" Well," Started the headmaster " when Lily and James Potter died everybody thought they left behind just young Harry…"

" Wait," Snape interrupted " if this is another story revolving around famous Harry bloody Potter, you can stop right there, because I'm leaving."

" Severus sit down and be quiet, this is important," snapped the irritated headmaster, back in his seat and duly scolded Severus Snape resigned himself to listening to another anecdote starring Dumbledore's pompous golden boy.

" Right as I was saying, everybody though they left behind just Harry, but what nobody, save me, knew was that Lily gave birth to another child on July 31st, a young girl…"

And that's the end of that chapter criticisms are welcome but insults aren't im startin to love this story

What do you want to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am just having a lot of fun

Potter #2

Dumbledore smiled sadly at his young friends dumfounded expression.

"A twin? … Albus how can it be I… mean why did you never tell me? Why did nobody know?" the bewildered teacher ran out of steam and settled back down, the old coot never failed to astonish him that much was sure, Snape regarded him suspiciously sure that there was more to come.

"Young Delilah Potter was seriously ill, it was thought that she would not live long, afraid that the celebration of her life would make it that much harder to bear when she died, Lily and James told only me and left the little mite in the care of some very capable medi-wizards, who were working at the muggle hospital at the time, when they had to go in to hiding, well… you know what happened next, the Potters were found and killed except for except for young Harry.

The girl survived the illness and thus her fate rested with me and when I erected the blood wards they relied on Lily's sacrifice and as young Delilah wasn't present at the time of the attack the protection wouldn't include her also if I had placed her with Harry at the muggles' she would have been too easy to locate thus putting Harry in danger as well, so I placed her with another muggle family. Doctors who were visiting from Ireland so they adopted her and took her to Ireland with them. Six years later there was an attack on their town, an independent religious war so to speak, they wiped out half the town particularly the Kearnaghans Street and when I went to visit I couldn't find Delilah's (who was earlier re-named Emmy) magical signature and their street was a charred ruins I assumed her dead. But now, Severus, and un-registered witch has been located in port rush where she lived you must come with me and help me identify her." The now thoroughly excited headmaster was stumbling over his words.

Severus Snape who sat silently through the remainder of the explanation got up and started pacing the length of Dumbledore's office trying to digest the mound of information that was beating through his skull, and then he stopped.

" Alright Albus I will help you but beware I expect my questions answered when we are done." Warned Severus.

" Right then lets go!." Cried Albus

The tall men left both feeling an excited anticipation that neither would ever admit to feeling.

The surge of emotion that went through Harry that evening woke him so completely that he knew it was no dream, checking his bedside clock he realised that it was only 7pm.

Why did I fall asleep so early?

Getting up off the unfamiliar mattress he caught a glance of himself in the full-length mirror opposite his bed and noticed he looked better that ever, he had colour in his cheeks and didn't look so tired, reaching for his glasses he then crossed the room to look out at the deserted streets of Diagon alley and recalled the events of last week.

_Flashback_

"_I told you boy" growled Vernon Dursley as he dragged Harry from the kitchen " No more of your freakiness or you're out so leave, and you had better hope Marge's hair grows back or I will hunt you down and skin you alive do you hear"_

_End flashback_

Harry snickered at the recollection aunt Marge deserved everything she got, nobody calls his mother a slut.

Being kicked out was probably the best thing to happen to Harry this summer he was back home

The Wizarding World.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN hi um im not sure why I've added in snape, it just seemed like a good idea at the time so bear with me.

As much as I'm loving writing this story, I realise that nobody is reading it so if you are please review I need feedback!.

POP

Two men. One tall, dark and sinister looking wearing a black T-Shirt and black jeans and the other also tall but benevolent and wearing long, majestic purple robes with golden moons and stars lining the hems, appeared outside a small town hall in port rush, Ireland where it seemed and huge clean-up was taking place.

They walked up to a smal group of teenage girls intending to inquire after Emmy whenthey overheard the girls' conversation. "It's a bit odd guys" said a tall blonde girl who was named rosin "you know, an earthquake in Ireland."

"Iknow and did you see Emmys face" piped up a small brunette named jasmine " she looked furious! I wonder what that was all about."

"well I heard what her and damien were talking about, and he reckons none of us like her because she's such a freak" Elle a dramatic looking girl with black hair continued " Apparently it was all a part in the stupid play, I mean how pathetic is that."

"well I think it was really out of order calling emmy a freak because I like her!" stated jasmine shaking her head in disgust.

" I know " replied Elle "I was going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind and then, you know,…earthquake."

"Listen guys as great looking as damien is I think we should show him that us girls have got to stick together, so I think we should make a show of ignoring him and being really nice to Emmy, that'll show him." She growled

The others nodded their heads in silent agreement and then dispersed to rally round the rest of the youth club.

Moving on severus and albus pondered over the conversation they'd just witnessed when all of a sudden two figures burst out of the main exit one a small girl with unusually long blood red hair with a thunderous expression making a beeline for the road, the second a taller teenage boy calling out

" Please Emmy, I'm sorry I just got angry, don't leave" He pleaded

Turning around looking murderous Emmy screamed " OH my god, you are so self centtered, everything has got to be about you, you think you're life is so hard, well guess what you've got it easy with you're doting mum and…" At this her voice took on a mocking tone. "You're precious little sister, and all you're friends" gesculating wildly at the stunned spectators, "… And you couldn't even give a little for your best friend AND then you say the worst thing you could have possibly said to me all because I wouldn't let you have your own way, I thought I could trust you damien and I'll never forgive you." At this she turned and ran and damien walked back to the entrance of the hall, all of the club go,ers made a show of turning their backs on him and if it's even possible his shoulders slumped even further.

" Well, what a spectacle," sneered Snape " I suppose wh should go to her home, I assume you know the address."

" yes" Replied dumbledore "lets get going the sooner this is over the better!"

Emmy sat in her empty house in her tiny bedroom and sobbed.

"never let the see you cry, it's a weakness." She chanted the mantrathat became her law from the age of eight, when her father started entering her bedroom in the dead of night.

DING DONG

The doorbell went breaking in to Emmys reverie, she sat up on her threadbare matress and contemplated not answering it, but decided against it, walking down the stairs Emmy could make out two tall men throught the frosted pane of glass in the front door, she opened it and saw one dark haired sour looking man who's eyes widened in what could only be percieved as shock when he saw her and a white haired man who for some reason smiled fondly at her.

After a brief awkward pause the older man decided to speak seeing as his companion was evidently stunned beyond coherency.

" Hello," He began cheerily despite her tear streaked face "my name is Albus dumbledore and this is Severus Snape, we are here about a school placement for you, may we come in?" He asked

Emmy looked warily from one man to the other " I need to see some I.D first " She said none too politely

" Of course" and dumbled ore produced a piece of paper, but Emmy only glanced at it briefly before ushering them in hirredly only just noticing what the elder man was wearing and if her mother heard about this from the neighbours, there'd be hell to pay.

When that door opened Severus froze and all through the introduction and invitation he couldn't bring himself to speak because infront of him stood lily potter reincarnated, granted this girl was a little thinner and smaller than lily was, but all the same old emotions re-surfaced and choked him. Then just a sweep of her hand broke severus out of his paralysing nostalgia, Damn it he should have known she would look like lily but in essence she would be all james, sweeping her hair back In a fashion reminiscent of his former tormentor , snapes scowl deepened and he felt a surge of hate for this spawn of potter.

Dumbledore watched his friends face out of the corner of his eye and saw immedietly what was going on, severus' predjudices were once again going to cloud his judgement.

Well, he thought, we will deal with that later,for now, on to business. "well shall we sit" twinkled a now cheery albus motioning the two scowling people in front of him to sit.

" Well Emmy as I said we are from a school, now brace yourself because you may not believe this, but the school we come from is a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Silace reigned after this dramatic finish, when all of a sudden.

" HAHAHA! You've got to be joking," laughed Emmy "either that or you're insane." She turned to snape "do you hear this he's saying that we can do magic" at the scowling face of snape and the patient dumbledore, Emmy sobered " oh my god you're serious" Emmy looked incredulously form one to the other and then seemed to come to a decision, standing up she said "Get out you are both clearly insane and wasting my time so leave please now!" Snape eventually lost patience with the ranting red head and stood up pulled out his wand and waved it, the next thing emmy knew every singly item in the house was bouncing off the walls and all she counld do was stand there and watch as her house started to fall apart, Albus stood up clearly annoyed " Severus stop that at once" the house immedietely righted itself and the two wizards turned to Emmy, who stood there frozen in shock soundlessly mouthing "ohgodohgod" over and over again after a minute or so her eyes slid back in to focus darting wildly to take in the unblemished walls and orderly room then to the two men standing in font of her, one conecerned the other irritated, the she collapsed in a dead faint, overcome by shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters or scenes. I do, however, own Emmy she is my own creation.

Chapter Six

….

"Well that went well," Drawled Snape "What do we do now?"

We will speak to her when she is capable of speaking back," answered Dumbledore "for now we will leave her a letter informing her that we will meet her at that hall she goes to."

"The hall?" remarked Snape incredulously

"Neutral territory Severus," said Albus gravely "today we have intruded and over-whelmed her we have to try a new approach."

An hour later Emmy woke, wondering how she ended up on the couch, when all of a sudden the events of this morning rushed back to her and she felt shock start to settle again. _Stop it_ she scolded her self, they were obviously a bunch of crackpots. Spying a crisp, ivory envelope on the glass coffee table Emmy crossed the room and picked it up, opening it up she saw halfa page, written in careful calligraphy, it was an apology.

_Dear Emmy_

_I apologise for my bombarding you with such shocking information in such short notice, please forgive my excitement._

_I would also like to apologise on behalf of my colleague, he is a very impatient man at times and shouldn't have subjected you to that horror show._

_We would like to meet with you at 1 O Clock at that delightful hall of yours to discuss further your placement at Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Realising who the apology was from she ripped the parchment into tiny pieces and scattered them over the plush cream carpet, perhaps in the hope that along with the letter she could rid herself of the previous disturbing conversation.

One hour later

Emmy stood stock still in the middle of the living room; scattered pieces of the letter littered the otherwise spotless room as the unwanted memory of this morning's pseudo-earthquake invaded her mind. What was going on? The explosion was undoubtedly her fault; she could feel it in her gut, and then the two men who came to her house claiming she was a witch and then… why couldn't she remember what happened next, all she could remember was the house… melting? But….no…that's not possible.

The sound of a car pulling in to the driveway pulled her out of her reverie, scrambling around on the living room floor to grab every piece of that blasted letter, Emmy started to panic.

_I've got to get out of here before mum sees me _she knew what would happen if her mum came in and found her there, Emmy would end up punished and grounded for some trumped up charge and when dad got home things would get ten times worse.

Emmy just managed to dash out the back door as her mother was putting her key in the front door, it was one o'clock and Emmy knew that there was no point in returning until at least seven.

Thinking of the two men, Emmy found _herself_ realizing that a lot of what they said fit her unusual life, she has known for a long time that the Kearnaghans were not her real family and also there are a lot of gaps in her background.

_So it's decided then _she thought _at one o'clock I'll go and speak to them and if they are clearly insane I'll call the police. Simple_ happy with her decision Emmy set off towards the town hall.

On arrival Emmy noticed that all of the cleaning had been done, there was no structural damage and all the windows had been boarded up. She felt a little guilty for rushing off and leaving the work to everybody else, on entering the building Emmy noticed that everyone was there when all of a sudden she was accosted by three excitedly chattering girls.

"Oh my god Emmy, How are you?" asked a girl Emmy knew to be jasmine

"Um… I'm fine thanks." She muttered bewildered

The tall black haired Elle put her arm around Emmy's shoulder "We heard what happened with Damien," She said "and let me tell you, you're not a freak, you're just… quiet."

"Yeah." Smile Rosin "We like you!"

"Well thanks" Emmy replied, she noticed Damien was sitting on his own being ignored by everybody, and felt smug _serves him right_ but at the dejected look on his face she felt a stab of pity and empathy, _he likes being the centre of attention, what's so bad with that, I mean it's not like he has that luxury at home with his mum and step dads bitter divorce and their battle over little Suzie, he must feel so left out._

"Well thanks for your support but I need to talk… to …" she extricated herself from the girls and made her way over to Damien's table.

Damien stared stonily at the table as Emmy approached, noticing his mood Emmy marched up and said "Now Dami don't get upset with me, you know I had nothing to do with what's going on and you deserve it, you were very unfair."

Continuing to sulk Damien grumble" fine, I'm sorry for calling you a freak, Happy?"

"Very" Emmy chirped and started to flounce off "okay okay, I really am sorry I honestly didn't think anyone thought you were a freak, and you can be Oliver if you want." He conceded graciously "even if you're a girl" as an after thought.

"Thanks" Emmy beamed "and you're forgiven of course"

"Don't write her off immediately Severus" Warned Dumbledore as they both walked to the town hall, "she is her own person, and from what I've heard so far, she has her feet firmly planted on the ground and is a very mature young lady, despite her previous outburst which I hear was very out of character."

If Snape had less dignity he would have rolled his eyes at the headmasters plead, as it was he settled for a mild scowl "I will promise to avoid prejudice, but if she proves to be every bit the potter clone that I expect her to be, the I will not hold back"

"Well I suppose that will do," sighed Dumbledore "for now" he added cheekily.

And together they headed of to meet the young girl who was currently preparing her closest friend for the meeting.


End file.
